La venganza de Eddy
by dara 15
Summary: Estas son las concecuencias a las cuales se enfrentara Emmett.
1. La idea

**Nota: los personajes no son míos. Y esta es la tercera parte de "Una importante charla con Emmett" así que disfrútenlo. Manito dedicado para ti.**

La venganza de Eddy

Capítulo 1

"La idea"

En la casa de los Cullen reinaba una atmosfera de calma y silencio, Carlisle se encontraba en su estudio leyendo, Emmett y Rosalie se encontraban "cazando" en el bosque, Esme, Alice y Jasper se encontraban en la sala charlando mientras que en su habitación Edward se encontraba muy concentrado, parecía una estatua no se movía ni siquiera parpadeaba, miraba fijo hacia la ventana, ya llevaba tres horas así.

8:00 am:

Edward se encontraba acostado en el piso de su habitación.

11:30 am:

Ahora se encontraba de cabeza con los pies en la pared.

12:30 am:

Se encontraba caminando en círculos en toda la habitación.

2:00 pm:

Edward estaba sentado frente a la ventana observando el paisaje.

3:30 pm:

Edward estaba golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared.

5:15 pm:

Aun golpeándose contra la pared. La pared tenía un gran pequeño agujero.

6:25 pm:

Un gran golpe se oyó en toda la casa (el gran pequeño agujero se hizo más grande), luego un momento de silencio, Esme preocupada miraba a todos cuando estaba a punto de llamar a Edward para preguntarle si estaba bien, en toda la casa se oyó: - ¡Ya sé que es lo que hare! - seguido de una risa malévola, tipo guajaja...

Todos quedaron son los ojos como platos y las bocas en forma de O nadie nunca, nunca había visto tal comportamiento en Edward.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Edward? - pregunto Esme.

- De seguro tantos años de castidad ya lo enloquecieron - se burló Emmett.

- ¡Emmett Cullen! - gritaron las tres vampiras - Eres un tarado. - Agrego Alice.

- Yo solo doy mi opinión.

- Mejor resérvala para ti y no la compartas - dijo Rosalie.

- Amor a veces puedes ser muy mala - dijo Emmett con cara de perrito mojado.

- Bueno en eso si apoyo a Emmett - dijo Alice. Rosalie solo aparto la mirada de ellos y los ignoro.

Todos los ojos se dirigieron hacia Jasper cuando este comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

- Hijo ¿Qué te pasa? - pregunto Carlisle.

Pero Jasper no paraba de reír, ahora se encontraba acostado en el sofá riendo a carcajadas, todos lo miraban sorprendidos ya que él era, por decir algo, el más serio después de Carlisle. Unos segundos después se calmó volvió a ponerse serio se levantó se excusó con todos y subió las gradas. Sin duda este no era un día normal en casa de los Cullen.

- Alice ¿Segura que Jasper se encuentra bien? - Pregunto Emmett.

Pero en ese momento Alice estaba teniendo una visión.

- ¿Qué viste? - pregunto Carlisle.

- Nada importante, solo que habrá lluvia en tres días. - Dijo con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro y con disimulo miro a Emmett.


	2. El plan

Capítulo 2

El plan

Jasper, Edward y Bella estaban reunidos en el laboratorio de la escuela.

- Entonces tu Bella, lo llevaras al lugar porque no creo que sospeche de ti - decía Jasper.

- Es muy probable que sea así. -Dijo Edward.

- Bueno entonces hare me mejor esfuerzo para eso.

Los tres se sonrieron.

- El plan no les funcionara. - Canto Alice desde la ventana.

- ¡No es justo! Era un buen plan - Dijo Bella.

- Tranquila - dijo Alice mientras entraba y se sentaba a la par de Jasper - solo estaba jugando, si funcionara, ya lo vi. Edward no podía dejar de pensarlo, para ser más precisa lo pensaba cada cinco minutos - afirmo.

- Edward, no sabía eras así - dijo Bella en tono inocente.

- Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi hermano. - Dijo Alice - Pero tranquila habrán unas que si te gustaran - le guillo el ojo.

- ¡Alice! Deja de ver eso es privado.

- Lo sabrá de todas forma - dijo en tono burlón, sacándole la lengua.

- Así es pero eso no es de tu incumbencia.

- Ñañaña... No seas aburrido, bueno que digo no lo eres ¿Verdad Bella? - Dijo en tono pícaro.

- ¡Alice!

Ambos hermanos seguían discutiendo.

- Jasper ¿Esto siempre pasa? - Pregunto Bella.

- Solo cuando Alice quiere molestar a Edward, que es casi siempre. - Soltó una risa - Siempre me divierten. En este momento Edward tiene pena, si fuera humano te aseguro que estaría rojo como un tomate.

- Dime ¿sabes de que están hablando?

- No exactamente pero creo que es sobre su inti...

- ¡Jasper! - dijo Edward.

- Déjalo, además esto es divertido. - Decía Alice.

- Bueno él te lo dirá en otra ocasión. - Le dedico una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto Alice y Edward seguían peleándose muy tiernamente.

- Ya basta, sigamos con el plan - dijo Jasper.

Ambos hermanos dejaron de discutir y se pusieron serios de nuevo.

- Pero - dijo Bella - ¿Cómo hare que Emmett llegue al lugar? Porque no es un lugar el cual el me acompañaría.

- Si lo hará - dijo Alice.

- ¿En serio? - Pregunto Bella.

- Si, solo que no le digas adonde van. Una vez que vea de que se trata se dejara llevar.

- ¡No! - Grito Edward - Hermanita linda, no me muestres lo que pasara quiero que su reacción sea sorpresa para mí.

- Ahora si "hermanita linda" - Dijeron en coro los tres.

Todos se rieron.

- Muy bien, entonces toda esta listo. - Canto victorioso Edward.

- Créeme es la primera vez que lo vemos así - Dijo Jasper.

- Bella ¿Qué has hecho para qué mi hermano sea así? - Dijo Alice divertida.

Bella solo rio.

- Oigan ya paren de hablar de mí.

- Tú deja de darnos motivos para reírnos de ti. - Dijo Alice.

Muy bien lectores esto es lo que tengo hasta hoy. Subiré el siguiente capítulo lo más pronto posible.


	3. El que juega con fuego se quema

El que juega con fuego se quema

Emmett se encontraba en la sala chateando desde su "BlackBerry" cuando oyó a Bella entrar.

- ¡Bella, hermanita! - La saludo muy alegre.

- Hola - camino hasta la mesa donde se encontraba el.

- Si buscas a Edward no se encuentra.

- ¿Cómo...

- No necesito leer tu mente para saber a qué vienes. - Dijo en broma.

- Para tu información - le saco la lengua - no vengo por Edward sino por ti.

- ¿Por mí? - Pregunto fingiendo sorpresa.

- Así es.

- Déjame adivinar... quieres otra charla - dijo cantando las últimas palabras.

- No, el libro me saco de muchas dudas - Bella abrió los ojos como platos - olvida lo que acabo de decir - dijo rápido.

- Solo porque te quiero lo hare. Bueno ¿Para qué me necesitas?

- Necesito que me acompañes a un lugar.

- ¿A dónde?

- No puedo decirte, es que me da pena. - Dijo sonrojada.

- Vamos dime. - La ánimo.

- Muy bien... quiero ir a un lugar donde venden ropa... sexy - dijo en un susurro.

- ¡Bella!

- Es que no sé a quién más decirle que me acompañe.

- ¿Pero por qué yo? Esta Alice.

- Si pero... Alice me haría probármelo... y modelarlo en el local

- Si para eso es.

- Si yo sé pero no pienso estar probándome lencería en una tienda donde hay mucha gente, es solo para Edward.

- ¡halallalallalala! Esto no es algo que quiero oír.

- ¿Entonces me acompañaras? - Pregunto nerviosa.

- No, si, no sé, tal vez, no sé.

- Y eso es un... ¿Qué?

- Es que no se...

- Vamos... ¡Tú me diste esa charla, tú me diste ese libro! Así que pensé que me acompañarías.

- Muy bien - dijo con aire despreocupado - creo que será mejor que yo te ayude, además soy un experto - dijo en broma mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

- Perfecto.

- Pero con una condición.

- ¿Cuál?

- Iremos en mi auto. - Dijo serio.

Emmett iba conduciendo a máxima velocidad, lo cual hacia que Bella se divirtiera como nunca.

- Emmy ¿Te he dicho que eres el mejor?

- Si pero me gusta oírlo.

15 minutos más tarde:

- Eso sí que fue rápido. - Comento Bella.

- Si pero corriendo soy rápido.

- Si Emmy pero no loca de iba a dejar traerme desde la casa hasta aquí en tu espalda. - Dijo seria.

- Bueno, vamos quiero terminar con esto lo más pronto posible. - La miro - ¿Sabes dónde queda?

- Si es la segunda tienda al cruzar la esquina.

Caminaron hacia la tienda. Emmett quedo impresionado al ver los poster y las lencerías que estaban en exhibición en la vitrina.

- ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Acaso no les molesta usar hilo? - Pregunto sorprendido.

- No sé, nunca he usado uno.

- Bella prométeme no, júrame que nunca usaras uno así - dijo señalando un lencería negra la cual tenía... bueno digamos que el hilo se miraba muy pero muy incómodo y extravagante.

- No te preocupes, me quedo con los cómodos. ¿Qué te parece si entramos de una vez?

- Una muy buena idea.

Al entrar los empleados los saludaron. Uno de ellos se acercó.

- Buenas tardes - saludo - soy Alejandro pero díganme "Ale"

- OK, hola Ale - saludo Emmett muy alegre.

- Hola.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?

- Bueno, necesito algo... - vacilo unos minutos - algo así como...

- Sexy - concluyo Emmett - es para su luna de miel ¿Qué recomiendas?

- ¡¿En serio? Qué emoción! Qué joven te casas pero que masa da y tu ¿Eres el afortunado?

- Yo no, es mi hermano.

- Bueno felicidades - Ale abrazo a Bella.

- Gracias.

- Bueno ahora manos a la obra vengan.

Los tomo de las manos y los guio por toda la tienda.

- Muy bien dime ¿algo es de tu agrado? - pregunto Ale

- Bueno me gustaron los rojos de halla y estos rosados.

- ¿En serio, Bella? - Emmett tomo la lencería que estaba señalando - No me gusta.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Estoy de acuerdo con él, el color no te favorece y además esa noche debes dejarlo boca abierto y el rojo te quedara mejor. - Camino hacia la lencería que había elegido Bella, lo tomo y se lo llevo - Toma pruébatelo y te diremos que tal.

- Corrección: le dirás, yo no veré eso. - Dijo Emmett.

- "Que pena" - Pensó Bella. - Me lo iré a probar, permiso. - Entro al vestidor.

- Sabes, tenemos lencería para hombres también.

- ¿Disculpa?

- Tenemos lencería para hombres. Creo que tu cuerpo atraería muchos compradores a esta tienda. - Dijo guiñándole el ojo.

- Estas diciéndome que quieres que sea el modelo de uno de sus poster ¿Verdad?

- Así es, créeme te verás tan sexy con uno de esos - señalo un modelo negro con cositos de hierro alrededor - muy masculino o prefieres uno salvaje - señalando un modelo con estampado de leopardo, con orejas y todo.

- Espera estás hablando con el chico equivocado, tal vez Jasper quiera hacerlo - dijo en voz baja - no gracias, es muy halagador pero paso. - Su celular sonó, lo sacó del bolsillo y vio que era un mensaje de texto - Permíteme.

- Claro.

Emmett se alejó unos cuantos pasos y abrió el mensaje - es de Alice ¿Qué pasara? - siguió leyendo. "Emmett Cullen, NI SE TE OCURRA LLEVAR A JASPER A ESE LUGAR QUE VI Y MUCHO MENOS -LEELO BIEN- NI MUCHO MENOS PIENSES EN MOSTRARLE ESE ESTANPADO DE LEOPARDO QUE VISTE, SI LO HACES DE VERDAD CONOCERAS QUIEN ES ALICE CULLEN, ¿¡ENTENDISTE! ESTOY SEGURA QUE SI, POR QUE ES POR TU BIEN, :) te quiero hermanito te veo más tarde, te quiere tu dulce y tierna hermanita Alice. PD: QUEDAS ADVERTIDO...

Emmett cerró su celular y su cara era la de asombro mezclado con un poco de miedo, luego de unos segundos empezó a reírse nerviosamente - Y luego dicen que el que da miedo soy yo.

- Mira creo que este es de tu talla. - Dijo Ale dándole el modelo negro.

- Oye te dije que paso.

- Ya se, pruébatelo - dejándolo en su mano.

- Emmett, voy a salir - dijo Bella.

- No espera, no te quiero ver, espera.

- Ok.

- Entra al vestidor - le dijo Ale - y de uno vez te lo pruebas.

- No, es tentador pero no.

- Muy bien - se acercó al vestidor de Bella - sino te lo pruebas abriré esta cortina.

- No te atreverás - dijo dramatizando una escena de película.

- Quieres apostar.

- Esta bien, me lo probare. - Entro al vestuario - Bella sal ahora no estoy viendo - cerro las cortinas.

- ¿Qué tal me queda?

- Muy bien, seguro que lo dejaras loco. - Decía Ale.

- Por Dios, ¿Qué he hecho con la inocente Bella que conocí? - Se decía Emmett así mismo - veamos cómo va esto - tomo el modelo entre sus manos.

- Emmett ¿Qué haces ahí?

- Nada, ya te había dicho que no quería verte así que me meta aquí.

- No mientas - dijo Ale - se está probando una lencería que le mostré.

-Emmett - dijo Bella - ¿Para Rosalie? - Bromeo.

- Ale me obligo.

- Vamos solo quería verte en ese modelo.

- Vamos Emmett te reto a que salgas con el - dijo Bella.

- Ni loco.

- Vamos, no seas gallina, sal.

- No soy gallina.

- Entonces sal.

- Muy bien.

Emmett comenzó a quitarse la ropa, luego tomo la lencería y comenzó a ver cómo iba - Veamos esto va aquí y esto aquí - metiendo los pies dentro del modelo - y esto sube hasta aquí - ajustándolo - y ahora estas tiras extrañas van cruzadas en mi espalda - colocándolas en su espalda - y por ultimo acomodarlo y ya. - Se vio en el espejo - Ale tiene razón tengo el cuerpo perfecto para esto. Muy bien voy a salir.

- Estoy esperando - dijo Bella.

- Yo también - respondió Ale.

- Bueno prepárense haya voy.

Aparto las cortinas de un solo tirón salió y comenzó a hacer poses exageradas (como las de Jim Carrey en el Grinch)

- Guau... - dijo Bella.

- Por Dios, te queda increíble. - Dijo Ale, boca abierta.

- Tienes razón Ale, tengo el cuerpo para esto.

- Hey Ale tienes la canción de "macho men"? - Pregunto Bella.

- Creo que si ¿Por qué?

- Emmett te reto a que bailes con el ese traje.

- Estas loca, no la hare.

- Ya saliste con el que más da que bailes.

Ale se había retirado.

- Creo que ya no debes pasar tiempo conmigo.

- Ni modo, hoy te aguantas.

- Que rápido creces, hermanita.

- No seas payaso.

- No lo soy, simplemente estoy orgulloso porque ahora sé que Eddy estará en buenas manos para que lo molesten.

- ¿Qué?

- Así es, este día te has graduado.

- Ya deja de bromear.

- Bueno ya está bueno.

En ese momento la canción de "macho men" comienza a sonar.

- Bueno - comenzó Bella - ya está la canción empieza a bailar.

- No lo hare.

- Hazlo como regalo de mi graduación que inventaste.

- No, no la hare.

- Gallina.

- No lo soy.

- Entonces hazlo.

- Bien. Prepárate para ver al sorprendente Emmett Cullen bailar.

Camino hacia unos espejos grandes que se encontraban ahí y comenzó a bailar la coreografía de la canción. Bella quedo con los ojos como platos y la boca en forma de "O" y Ale quedo maravillado al verlo bailar así. Emmett tomo un látigo y comenzó a girarlo, los empleados y compradores que estaban en la tienda se quedaron sorprendidos al ver tal cosa. Luego de cuatro minutos aproximadamente este termino de bailar.

- Gane - le dijo a Bella antes de entrar a cambiarse.

- Sin duda Emmett. - Riéndose a carcajadas.

Bella y Emmett, ya con ropa, se encontraban pagando la lencería de Bella.

- Fue un gusto atenderlos regresen pronto - Decía Ale.

- Gracias adiós. - Se despidieron Emmett y Bella.

- Muy bien - entrando al auto - esto no tendrá que saberlo nadie - decía Emmett.

- Muy bien y mucho menos tienen que saber que vine a comprar esto contigo. - Levantando la bolsa.

- Muy bien así quedamos - dijo Emmett dándole la mano a Bella.

- Así quedamos.

Unos días más tarde:

Emmett iba de regreso a casa cuando empezó a oír risas que provenían de la casa. - ¿Que pasara? - Se preguntó. Unos segundos después entro por la ventana - Hola familia - Saludo a todos - Pero nadie saludo de vuelta, todos estaban riéndose - ¿Que están viendo? - se acercó hacia donde todos estaban reunidos.

- Espera - Dijo Edward cuando Emmett se acercó - te lo pondré desde el principio. - Y así lo hizo, le acerco la laptop para que lo viera mejor.

El principio del video comenzaba con la pantalla en negro y unas letras blancas que decían " Este es un verdadero hombre el cual no le teme a nada" la canción de "macho men" comenzó a sonar y en la pantalla se puedo apreciar a Emmett bailando con el modelo negro que Ale le había obligado a utilizar y la coreografía de la canción. Emmett quedo en shock, su boca se formó en una gran O mientras seguía viendo el video y a todo la familia riendo a carcajadas, ya que era la primera vez que miraban a Emmett bailando con un látigo, semidesnudo y haciendo poses sexys. Luego de 4 minutos con cuarenta tres segundos de baile exótico el video termino y con la imagen de Emmett congelado salieron unas letras que decían: "Emmy el hombre más sexy de Forks el más codiciado por mujeres y hombres" sale una foto de Ale con una camisa que decía: Se mío Emmy.

- ¿Cómo es posible que esto esté en internet? - Miro a Bella.

- Lo siento pero ellos me obligaron - señalando a Edward y Alice.

- Eso te demuestra que no debes jugar con fuego. - Dijo Edward.

- Edward Cullen, ¡Te voy a matar! - Se abalanzo sobre el pero Edward fue más rápido y se aparto - No huyas cobarde enfréntate como hombre. - Corriendo detrás de él.

- Corrección vampiro - grito desde la parte de arriba.

Luego solo se oyó que saltaron y siguieron corriendo por el bosque, todos salieron a ver. Emmett cayó por las gradas de la entrada y luego escalo un árbol, Edward saltaba de árbol en árbol escapando de Emmett.

- Chicos basta de pelear - Dijo Esme, pero ninguno le hizo caso.

- Bueno en este caso creo que yo iré a dejarte a casa Bella - Dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

- ¿Acaso no terminaran de pelear pronto? - Pregunto Bella.

- Así es, ¿Nos vamos?

- Bueno tengo que llegar temprano.

- Adiós Bella - grito Edward.

- Asegúrense que no se maten. - Pidió.

- Claro - respondieron el resto de familia.

Cuatro días mas tarde.

- Alice ¿Has sabido algo de Edward y Emmett? - Pregunto preocupada Bella.

- Están en la frontera de Canadá ¿Por?

- La boda es dentro de dos semanas y necesito al novio para casarme.

- Tranquila regresaran en dos días.

- ¿Segura?

- Si, tuve una visión, Edward se aburrirá y vendrá a casa.

- Bueno si tú lo dices, estoy tranquila.

- Además - agrego Jasper - no es primera vez que lo hacen.

- Y algo me dice que no será la última.

- Te acostumbraras - Finalizo Alice. Y siguieron con la lista de invitados.

Frontera de Canadá

- No huyas Eddy.

- ¡Que lento corres Emmy!

- Espera a ver lo que te hare cuando te atrape.

- Si es que lo logras.

- ¡Edward!...

**Bueno esto fue lo que se me ocurrió, espero que les haya gustado.**


End file.
